Mao Gongli
Mao Gongli, also known as the Butcher of Tiananmen, is a Chinese Colonel. History Early History Like many others born around the time he was, Mao was patriotically named after Chairman Mao. At some point in his life he joined the Chinese armed forces. During his time as a Major in 1989, Mao participated in the events around Tiananman Square, and his work there earned him the nickname the Butcher of Tiananmen. He also had a brief relationship with a woman, who bore him a son. It is unclear if Mao ever cared for them, or even acknowledged them. Some time after the mission to restore the Golden Capstone in 2006, Mao was chosen to represent China as the nation joined forces with the American Colonel Jack "Wolf" West Sr and his rogue CIEF unit, Vulture and Scimitar to find the six Pillars and restore the Machine to prevent the Dark Sun from destroying life on Earth. In exchange for Mao's help in this endeavor, China would share the reward of the Second Pillar, Heat, with the Americans. During the course of their alliance, Mao and Wolf discovered that the last Vertex was located beneath Easter Island, and so Mao had his home nation pay the Chilean government bribes for unrestricted access to the island when it came time to lay the final Pillar. Soon Mao was tasked with capturing Max "Wizard" Epper, one of the leading experts on things revolving around the Machine but whom was allied to a coalition of small nations, so that they could extract information from him. Because they also required the Firestone, Mao decided to use an upcoming war game between Australian and America as an opportunity to invade Jack West Jr's farm, and placed Black Dragon in charge of the operation. The Six Sacred Stones After Wizard was located heading to Witch Mountain, Mao took advantage of the Canadian's presence in his home nation and so took some of his forces to detain him. Upon arriving in the sunken village, Mao had Wizard's student executed for no reason, then proceeded to confront Wizard and Tank in the entry chamber. Mao informed the pair that they would now be working for him as he attempted to locate the the Six Sacred Stones, and proceeded to send them to Xintan Prison for holding. For the next few days, Mao and his men attempted to reach the Philosopher's Stone further within Laozi's tunnel system, but were constantly slowed down by traps. Mao was furious at their slow progress and the deaths of his men to the Cylindrical Doorway and Crawling Tunnel traps, and ordered fast-setting cement to cover the traps to make their way past. Because his crude methods of overcoming them were too slow, Mao sent orders to Xintan to have Wizard and Tank tortured to see if they might know how to get through. However, unbeknownst to Mao, Wizard and Tank were liberated by Jack and his team, and soon arrived at Witch Mountain, bypassing the traps with ease and catching up with the Chinese Colonel. As he and his men were brought down by Astro's tear gas grenades, Mao remained conscious long enough to see Jack pistol-whip him right in the nose. Soon afterwards, Mao awoke to find that the Coalition of Minnows had already absconded with the Philosopher's Stone. Later, Mao joined Wolf at his mine in Ethiopia, where some members of the Coalition had been captured and detained, including Jack, who had been crucified by his father's workers. When Jack spotted Mao standing beside Wolf and noted their alliance, he called out to Mao to tell him that Wolf would likely kill him when the mission was over. Mao, however, was prepared to accept this risk, and pointed out that Wolf was the only thing keeping him from killing Jack himself for the earlier pistol-whipping. After Jack's apparent death, Mao left the mine with Wolf and Iolanthe Compton-Jones. The Five Greatest Warriors Mao was in Cape Town during the placing of the Second Pillar beneath Table Mountain, and afterwards he, Wolf, Rapier, Iolanthe, Vulture and Scimitar discussed their next move for the placing of the remaining Pillars. After the rest of their allies departed, Mao questioned what would happen regarding the coalition team following Jack's apparent death. Wolf affirmed that they would crush them if they got in the way, a prospect Mao relished. After two months, Wolf's lead researcher, Felix Bonaventura, discovered the existence of a Fabergé Egg once belonging to Genghis Khan with images of the entrances to the Vertices. Because of its value, Mao led a number of his forces to Mongolia to uncover Genghis's long lost Arsenal. One of Mao's squads soon located it, and soon Mao arranged to rendezvous his forces there to meet with Wolf's team. Upon arrival, Wolf informed Mao that the Egg had been destroyed by the Japanese Blood Brotherhood but had managed to obtain images of it, and then instructed the Chinese Colonel to destroy the citadel and the Coalition team inside it. Mao and his forces began tearing into the Arsenal with their firepower, and during the assault Mao suggested that the trebuchet-using Jack surrender in exchange for a quicker death. Jack of course rebuffed this and continued fighting back against Mao and his men long enough for his teammates to uncover an old escape route, and by the time Mao discovered the tunnel the coalition team had escaped. Some time later, Mao arranged for China's newest aircraft carriers to make their way towards Easter Island to prepare to secure it for him and Wolf. While Wolf was laying the Third Pillar at the Vertex beneath Hokkaido, Mao was abducted by the Russian Royal known as Carnivore and taken to his base and shackled to the wall along with other players in the Machine restoration mission. Carnivore soon revealed his intention to take the Pillars and their rewards, and to manipulate everyone else into completing the Machine's restoration for him, and Mao was shocked when his former lover and son were revealed to be kept within one of the tanks of formaldehyde. Forced to comply with Carnivore's demands for their freedom, Mao agreed to work with Scimitar and Vulture to locate the tomb of Jesus Christ and the Sixth Pillar it held. As Vulture's people had heard whispers regarding Jesus's tomb, Mao and his allies soon located it within an abandoned Roman salt mine in the Dead Sea. Mao soon located the Pillar and left the mine, unperturbed by Vulture and Scimitar's decision to remain behind. Once the men Carnivore had keeping an eye on him allowed Mao to report that he was bringing the Pillar back to him, Mao betrayed them and instead began making his way to the aircraft carriers near Easter Island, apparently unconcerned by the fate of the hostages used to manipulate him. Mao was unaware that Carnivore was aware of his betrayal thanks to a tracker implanted in him, or even that the Pillar he carried was actually a fake. When Wolf rendezvoused with Mao, he revealed the fake Pillar for what it was, and so the pair instead planned to take control of the Easter Island Vertex and take the Pillar from Carnivore when he arrived. Unfortunately, the weather caused by the Dark Sun's approach meant the carriers arrived at the island after the Russian. Still determined to take their reward, Wolf and Mao prepared to lead a team into the Vertex, and when the coalition's plane made its approach, Mao ordered it and anyone who attempted to escape destroyed. Mao gawped as the tsunami caused the water around the Vertex entrance to recede, and soon his group arrived inside, but while they made their way through the trap system they were overtaken by the badly damaged Halicrnassus. Mao and Wolf arrived moments after Lily set the Pillar in place and received its reward of Power. When his men fired upon the girl and drew her attention, Mao got out of the way as she used the Pillar's power to kill them. After seeing Lily kill Diane Cassidy brutally, Mao attempted to flee, but Lily spotted him and noted that he should suffer for hurting Epper during his time at Xintan. As a result, Lily caused the battlement above them to collapse into a rockfall, crushing Mao beneath it. Personality Mao is brutal, and has seen and performed so many terrible actions that he has reached the point where he doesn't care about who else lives or dies if they get in his way. He is willing to make sacrifices to get what he wants, either for himself or for his country, but his anger management problems makes things difficult for him since he won't take the time to slow down and think in such tense situations. Trivia . Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Chinese Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Antagonists